


Endlessly Mine

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst, Death, Drabble, F/M, I'm sorry for this, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: When Hermione's lover is killed, she seeks out the help of a woman who can supposedly send people through time.





	Endlessly Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in the #RollADrabble again over at Hermione's Haven and this is what happened. The theme was Crack Fics and let me tell ya, this is totally crack fic-y for me. I don't typically write this way. I know it's sure to turn some head, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Thank you Thank you to starrnobella for reading this over! Any other mistakes you find are my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to either J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: Hermione/Fred + Time Travel + Muggle AU

When Fred went off to war, Hermione was somehow gullible enough to believe he would come back to her someday. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. He was killed in a mild skirmish, leaving her painfully alone and heartbroken. Everyone kept telling her that the pain would soften and that she'd eventually move on and love someone else. Only, that never happened.

Three years later and she still loved Fred just as much as she had the day he walked out the door and left her forever. Despite everyone's best wishes, she spent the better part of those years searching for a way to bring Fred back to her. She sought out healers and psychics, priests and professors. Anyone that could give her a clue of what to do to bring her lover home.

In the end, she was referred to a little old woman, who was rumored to know magic. Magic that would transfer her back in time to save Fred from the bullet that pierced his skull. She lived out in the wilderness, far from civilization. Hermione had to travel by foot for days, sleeping in a tent and using a stick to carefully navigate the harsh trails in order to reach her tiny cabin.

Eventually, the cabin was revealed to her and Hermione was able to give a sigh of relief. She'd knocked on the door and waited a few moments before it was opened. The supposed witch was revealed to her and she felt a chill run down her spine. Without hesitation, Hermione reached into her bag and extracted the satchel of money she was told to bring and thrust it forward.

"I've brought my payment. I was told that you can help me save my fallen lover from death." She spoke quickly, afraid that if she paused or hesitated, the woman would slam the door in her face. This was her last resort. If this failed then she was bound to be without Fred forevermore.

The woman carefully eyed her up before reaching forward and accepting the parcel of money from Hermione. Then, without a word, she turned and gestured for Hermione to follow her inside. Pointing to a chair at a rickety table, she continued over to a cupboard above a sink. Taking her cue, Hermione settled into the chair and watched as the woman rifled through a myriad of vials and canisters.

After a moment, the woman joined Hermione at the table. She placed a single vial on the table containing what appeared to be water. Hermione knew it to be much more than that. A potion, brewed by the witch, no doubt. She was told the woman's potions could reunite you with your lover. She was going to travel through time and save Fred and then they could be together forever.

At least, that's what she hoped. Nervously, she wet her lips as she reached for the vial and examined it. What if it didn't work? What if it sent her back to far? There were so many what ifs, the scenarios running endlessly through her mind until it nearly drive her mad. What else was she to do now? Clearing her throat, she decided she might as well ask before accepting the potion.

"You're certain that this will work?" she asked the woman as she held up the vial of clear liquid, peering at it warily. "This will allow me to travel back and save Fred before he's shot?"

The frail woman smiled, her wrinkled skin pulling tight across her bony cheeks. "You will find your lover and be with him endlessly," the woman whispered, her voice husky from disuse. "This, I promise you. Peace. That is what it will bring you."

Shakily, Hermione unfastened the stopper and brought the vial to her lips. She could detect no smell whatsoever. Taking a deep breath, she tipped the liquid into her mouth without further hesitation. Closing her eyes, she swallowed the potion and waited for something magical to happen. Instead, she was seized with pain! It tore through her body, ripping her apart from the inside out.

But, the old woman had not lied. In death, Hermione would find Fred and be with him endlessly. She would find peace from her heartache and pain. There was no bringing back a dead lover. The only way to be with them was to die as well.


End file.
